Know Who You Are
by ElvishJedi1
Summary: Kat (Katchen Marie Shmidt) has not been normal for a very long time, if she ever was to begin with. So follow her journey through war, secret agencies, and too arguments with members of the Stark family. Not only that, but an accidental 'experiment' has left her with enhanced healing and memory and looking no older than twenty-one for... an undefined length of time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my viewers! Those of you who are reading my other stories I am not giving up on them at all. This idea just kept driving me insane so finally gave up and decided to start writing it. So I've had this idea for a while. Sorry this first chapter is so short the others will be longer, but I needed to write an intro and it ended up rather short. I hope you like it. I'll shut up know so you can read the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, I only own my OC.**_

"How about you tell me the truth this time," The agent told the man sitting on the other side of the desk. His eyes widened. "And before you ask. I'm very good at reading people."

This interrogation was getting slightly frustrating. The man, whose name she found out was William Dreff, was good at hiding his emotions, but she had seen better, much better. He had of course decided to start off by just refusing to talk, which was what made the conversation frustrating. She did not like having to force people just to talk, even though she was very good at it.

Although all he had intended to give her was lies, she could quickly shift though the information find the grains of truth in it and piece the puzzle together. That's what made her such a good interrogator.

Before the William responded though her phone went off. She sighed when she noticed that it was from Director Fury.

"I'm working, please call back later," she said.

"This is more important," Fury responded.

"Sure it is."

"Katchen Marie Shmidt don't you dare hang up."

"Fine. Hold on a second," Katchen, also known as Kat, Agent Kat, and Katherine, replied, before looking back at William. "Stay put, and don't do anything stupid," she said, getting up.

"I'm handcuffed to this desk," he pointed out.

"I know. Keep it that way."

As soon as the door shut behind her she returned to her conversation with Fury. "Ok what is so vastly important that you had to interrupt my interrogation for?"

"We found him."

"Found who?"

"Captain Rogers and he's alive," Kat gasped and pulled on strand of black hair she had been absentmindedly twirling around her finger.

"You're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. The plane leaves in an two hours."

Kat smiled as she ended the phone call. Sometimes miracles do happen, she thought smiling.

…

"Obviously I'm adding Steve to the team, but…" Kat mumbled to herself, while lying on a couch. "No I can't put either of them on as much as I would like to have him around… Why is putting this team together so impossibly hard!" she suddenly exclaimed throwing the papers she was holding back on the coffee table.

Kat was waiting around for something interesting to happen. The entire trip here had been uneventful and rather boring. The whole reason she was here was to see Steve and he hadn't woken up yet.

The alarms suddenly went off and Kat took that as an excuse to go do something more interesting than looking though the set of files strewn across the table in front of her. It wasn't like she was actually getting anything done anyway.

She raced down the hallways and got to her motorcycle just as several SHIELD vans were pulling out. She pulled on her helmet and followed. She loved being able to pull stuff like this off. It wasn't long before they reached their destination and all circled up around… Steve?

Kat let out a sigh. She told them he won't fall for it. Did they listen? No they did not.

"Sorry about the show back," Fury was saying. Kat rolled her eyes and walked into the circle.

"You're sorry alright," Kat said, taking her helmet off. "Sorry you didn't listen to me. Told you it wouldn't work."

"Kat?" Steve asked.

"I don't believe you were called in for this assignment," Fury said, clearly not thrilled Kat was there.

"I wasn't," Kat said. "I was bored." Then turning to Steve. "Sorry, they thought it would be better to break it slowly to you."

"Break what?"

"You've been asleep, Captain, for seventy year. And before you ask, I think you know the answer."

 ** _So now that you hopefully have a much of questions about my character we will go back in time and answer all those questions._**

 ** _Up next: Nazi Germany where you will meet a much younger Kat._**

 ** _One last thing. PLEASE REVIEW! You make my day when you review and I get really sad when you don't. So please review. I also feel more obligated to update sooner if I get reviews. Just saying._**


	2. Letters

**_Yes another chapter already. I'm feeling really inspired right now so yeah. As a random side note most of my chapters tend to be between 1,000-1,300 words long. Now enjoy._**

Katchen Shmidt flopped down on her bed to read the letter her sister had sent her. Sabrina wrote to her at least once a week, when they weren't together and expected her to write just a much. Not that Kat blamed her. They were sisters after all, even if Sabrina was more than six years younger than Kat.

 _Dear Kat,_

 _When are you going to come visit me? It seems like it has been forever since we last saw each other and I'm bored. Why did you have to leave with dad? I still think it's not fair that I am stuck here. Sorry I'm not complaining, I'm just… well I guess I am complaining. Just don't get yourself killed before we see each other again._

 _Anyway, it's snowing, again. It snows like every day here even though it's summer. Not that I get to go outside and enjoy it though. I'm cooped up inside all day, every day and it's driving me nuts. I got so bored the other day that I 'accidently' blew up a plane. Don't worry no one was in it, but the commotion it caused was the most excitement I've had in weeks. Jedson was furious, but he's a creep so what do I care. Just don't tell dad._

 _How's the study going? Please tell me dad finally approved it so I can stop hearing you complain about it. I have no clue, what you or dad are trying to test (and don't really care), but as long as I get my chocolate, and get to go home soon, I guess I'm good. Speaking of which, when are we going to go home? What is the point of having a home if you never get to live in it? Is it even a home if we don't live in it. Sorry, I'm complaining again aren't I?_

 _On a happier note I sent you a picture of Duch trying to help me with my math. I don't know how you do it this stuff is impossible. Wish you were here._

 _Your little sis,_

 _Sabrina_

Kat laughed and groaned at her sister's antics. "Never change, Bree," she said out loud. "Never change."

Sabrina letters were always short and often filled with nonsense and complaining, but she meant every word she said and she was right about one thing at least. It had been too long since they had seen each other.

She looked at the picture Sabrina had sent and burst out laughing. Sure enough it was a cockeyed picture of Sabrina and her dog. There was a bunched ripped paper all over that was apparently Sabrina's math. Kat stuck it up on the wall with the rest of the pictures her sister had sent her. Some were photos and some Sabrina had drawn herself. Sabrina was more of an artsy type of person, than her sister.

Kat sat down at her desk and began writing her own letter.

 _Bree,_

 _Congratulations, you have done it again. You have made me angry and cracking up, again. I'm not sure how you do that every time. But seriously, you need to stop blowing things up, before you hurt yourself or someone else. How you get away with having a dog like Duch is beyond me._

 _I understand that you don't like math, but do_ have _to prove it by letting Duch tear it up? You should appreciate your education, not complain about it. Okay, enough mothering._

 _And yes, dad did finally approve the study. Took him long enough. Unfortunately, for you this means I will not be able to visit for a while. I'll come by my birthday though. I promise. By then I should hopefully have enough information to work with. I will spare you the details, because I know how bored you get with them, and you would probably just skip it anyways._

 _If I have to hear one more complaint I'm going to scream! Just joking. I know you want to go home and so do I, but we can't and for now that's that. Just be glad that you're safe. You do realize we're at war, right? Because sometimes I think you are the most ignorant eleven-year-old in the world._

 _Sense you spent so much time complaining I think I deserve at least one complaint. I cannot for the life of me find any chocolate or coffee anywhere. I think I'm going insane. Yep, I'm addicted._

 _Can't wait to see you again._

 _-Kat_

 _P.S. Stop telling me not to die. I don't even think I can, and I'm certainly not going to test that theory._

Kat sighed putting the pen down and rolling the paper up. Sabrina was so blissfully ignorant of so many things, and Kat wanted to keep it that way. She didn't want her sister to have to deal with the horrors of the war the world was going through, and she certainly didn't want Sabrina to know what their father did. She wasn't trying to be selfish, she just wanted to protect her sister and she was pretty good at it too. She had convinced her dad to not let Sabrina know what was really going on; on the premises of she was too young to understand. She was also the reason Sabrina was kept where she was, even if Sabrina said she hated it.

Kat didn't agree with what her dad believed in and with what he did. She was disgusted that he would treat people like human lab rats, just so he could perfect his 'serums'. As soon as they were seen as no useful they were killed. In fact she was disgusted by the whole Nazi ideal in general, but there was little she could do. As much as she hated having to work behind her dad's back(as much as he had messed up he was still her dad), she knew she had to do something, and that was the real point of the study.

The idea was to test what effect the serums had on the mind, so things like memory, IQ, and so on. Because these types of tests to a long time to complete, the men would have to be kept alive and treated better, or the results would be messed up. Hopefully she could then help them escape or they would be rescued. It was the best she could think of, especially sense she had no way of communicating with the other side.

After sticking the paper in a tiny plastic case, she tied it to the pigeon and sent it on its way. Using carrier pigeon's to send letters had been one of Sabrina's best ideas. No one was going to go around shooting down pigeons to find secret messages. It even sounded like a stupid idea. So they had managed to train the pigeons to fly back and forth and carry their mail. The system was perfect for what they needed.

 _ **Thank you missWATERS for reviewing, I'm glad you think it's amazing. People please review I love reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames.**_

 _ **Up next: Kat begins her study with a person you should all know about.**_


	3. The Study

Kat walked down the grey hallways, nearly skipping with glee, but she kept herself calm. She had been planning the study for what seemed like forever and was now finally getting to actually start. Yes, she had come up with the study to help save people, but that was only part of it, a very important part, yes, but still only a part. She had also done it because she was genuinely interested in what effect the serums/testing had on the mind. Like everyone else in her family, she was fascinated by science, because everything was in some way just science. Even 'magic' was science, it was just unexplained science.

Her boots made a soft _thud_ every time they hit the metal ground. Fans made quiet whirling noises. People shuffled around. Wheels on carts squeaked, while the carts' contents clattered together. Even her breath made _almost_ silent noises. The place may looked dull and even lifeless, but it sounded alive and with imagination, it could be a city. Without imagination it was just a factory. To Kat it was a city, but to Katchen it was a factory. Katchen help her to survive, but Kat allowed her to live. It was quite simple and right now she could be Kat.

Reaching the room she would be using, she typed in the four digit code and walked in to find that prisoner was already in the room, tied to a chair. Not that she was surprised by that though. She grinned at the surprised look on the man's face.

"Not who you were expecting?" she asked closing the door and setting the files down on the empty desk. The man looked at her confused and she realized that he didn't speak German. "Not who you were expecting?" she asked again, this time in English, while pulling a chair over. She didn't get any chose in who she got (the study couldn't be biased), but her one stipulation was that he was fluent in either English or German as those were the only languages she was fluent in.

"Not really," he replied.

"Well, hope you're not too disappointed," Kat said. "Here let me untie you. You must be uncomfortable." The man watched her curiously. She was definitely not who he had expected. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her made her look like she belonged on a motorcycle or something, but not a lab. "Anyway," Kat said breaking through his thoughts. "You can call me Kat. And what should I call you?"

"Do you want my real name or what my friends call me?" he asked.

"What makes a name real?" she asked, smiling.

The man opened his mouth and then closed it, stumped. After a moment he finally said, "I don't know."

Kat let out a dramatic sigh. "Apparently no one does," she said. "But back to the first question. What do you want me to call you. I just need something to call you."

"Bucky, I guess," he said. "That's what everyone calls me."

"Bucky it is."

Buck shook his head. "This doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense," Kat asked.

"You in this place."

Kat shrugged. "A lot of things in this world don't make sense."

"You are German right?"

" _Yes,_ " Kat replied. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just that… well I… never mind."

"You thought all Germans were evil?" Kat asked, giggling a little.

"No! well… I don't know. I just never really knew any Germans so…"

"Well, now you know one. Don't feel bad, I grew up learning that the Americans and the British and so forth were evil. So I think we're even."

"Is this what happens to all the prisoners?"

"No, actually my study finally got approved so you are the first one in it."

"I'm not sure if that is a good thing."

"Who knows?" Kat said. "Anyway you're going to be stuck seeing me a lot cause I'm the only one running the study. I hope you don't mind."

"Does it matter if I do?"

"Probably not."

"Am I allowed to know what this study is for?"

"Well basically you're going to have to answer lots and lots of questions, on completely random things. It's really not that hard."

"That didn't exactly answer my question."

"I'm testing to find out your overall intelligence, personality, and memory."

"For what?"

"You're going to have to figure that out yourself. Anyway, my turn to ask a question. What country are you from?"

"U.S."

"Figured as much. Do you want a cookie?" Kat asked. Bucky looked at her in surprise.

"You make no sense."

"I know."

A few weeks later…

Kat stared at the papers in front of her and let out a large sigh. This was the most tedious part of the study. She had to sort through all the answers and add things up, put in connections, add it up again, and well it's complicated. Then when she was finally done she would have to look through all of her work like three or four times to make sure she didn't make any mistakes. Her work probably made no sense to anyone, partly because it was just complicated partly because her handwriting was practically illegible, and partly because she had a tendency to write in Engman (combination of German and English). Being bilingual was sometimes annoying.

"What is it?" Bucky asked, looking up from his book.

"Will you just read your book," Kat said, annoyed.

"Alright reading my book, but you do realize that part of this book is in German, right?"

"Welcome to my world. While I am fluent in German and English I also know some Spanish, French, and Italian. I am also trying to learn a little Japanese."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Bucky asked amazed. The list of things Kat knew how to do grew every day. And while he had no way of knowing whether or not she was lying the list was impressive. Normally this is how the conversation would end, so he was surprised when she actually responded.

"I can't die," she said quietly before returning to her calculations, thus ending the conversation.

 ** _So what did you think. Please review. I love reviews and I am said when I don't get any, because I think that no one likes my enjoy the my preview for the next chapter:_**

"Ow," Bucky exclaimed as Kat injected something in his arm. "You couldn't even give me a warning before you poke me?"

"You're more relaxed when you don't know it's coming," Kat explained, poking him with another needle.

"Will you stop that?" Kat only giggled.


End file.
